Our Situation
by Imranist-Girl
Summary: Here I'm Again :D . Another OS .. Hope you like it.. Check my other OS too which I posted earlier if you haven't already :) ... Anyway! Enjoy :D Chapter 2 - Replies to all your precious reviews on my both OS 'special' and 'our situation' . Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, again . Well I posted my story on abhrikha few hours ago. less reviews but good no. of views . Anyway :) one person requested me to write on Daya-Shreya . So here is one . I guess i'm pretty quick at writing stories but It will take time to adjust here :) .. So Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>'' Daya Sir..''<p>

''Haan bolo shreya ''

''vo sir...''

'' kuch kaam ta kya ?''

'' nai sir... sorry to disturb you ''

'' hmm.. '' and he went away

Daya and shreya were like this only from so many months tried to talk to talk to each other but failed to say anything .. Shreya parents were now asking her to settle down and Daya was never going to confess. They were shy from each other but knew either side's situation ...

'' Uff... ye dono kya kr rae hain .. ''

'' kya hua sir ? ''

'' kuch nai sachin... bs dekho nah daya aur shreya ko .. ek dosre ko pasand b krte hain magar izhaar koi nai krta... aise kb tk chale ga ? ''

'' sir mai smjh skta hu.. phr hm kya kr skte hain .. ''

'' *sigh* right sachin... dekho inki zindagi mai aage kya hota hai .. ''

Shreya was sitting on bench in cafeteria ... she was indeed very very sad about happenings in her life ..

'' Daya sir , meri situation kyun nai smjhte.. akhir maine kitni dfa unke samne zahir kia hai k mai un se pyar krti hu magar vo to bs ya sharma jate hain ya chup ho jate hain .. (she removed tears which unexpectedly came in her eyes ) ... maa chati hain k mai shadi kr lu or atleast kisi relationship mai committed ho jaoun ... i know daya sir ka past asa hai but vo mjhe p trust kyu nai krte hain... akhir vo confess kyu nai kr dete .. agr vo mjhe pasand krte hain to bol dain aur agar nai to mai apni life mai aage move karu .. '' ... '' pta nai ye sb ho kyu rha hai mere sath ... ''

Shreya was loud enough to let Daya hear her words and Sad enough to know nothing about her surroundings ..

'' khair chalti hu andar maybe koi case ho ... ''

'' ruko shreya ... ''

OH SHIT! daya sir ... My God ! did he hear my words :O i wish no ... or yes at least he would say something ... God ! i can't breathe... I'm scared ... and she turned to see daya who was standing on door

'' ruko jao .. shreya ... ''

'' yes sir ... ''

Her heartbeat accelerated when she saw him approaching her with blank face.. she was unable to read his expression at that time.. What was he going to do ?

'' sir ... ''

''...''

By that time they were close enough to see each other's face very very clearly ... Luckily or Unluckily cafeteria was empty and Daya signed the keeper to go out side ... OH GOD! Shreya something is going to happen .. shreya was scared with thoughts or maybe too much shy all that ..

'' ky keh rai ti tm ? ... haan ''

'' k.u..c..h b n..ai ''

'' shreya... maine sb sun lia hai ... ''

HER HEART SKIPPED A BEAT :'O

''...''

complete silence ... either of them didn't care to speak ...

'' Sir...''

'' shreya tm mjhe pasand krti ho .. .? ''

'' haan to kya aap nai krte ... ''

He was silent . Maybe he has no courage to say anything . Maybe because he was scared of his past . Maybe he was unsure ..

Shreya took his silence wrong and moved away from him and turned to exit . When suddenly daya held her wrist

'' it's ok sir... agar aap mjhe pasand nai krte to .. .I Mean we can't control someone's heart... I'm sorry .. ''

'' please mera hath chor dain aur mjhe jane dain .. ''

'' kyu jane du ? ''

'' huh :O ''

''Aap mjhe pasand nai krte aur mai maybe apko bhut zda krti hu is liye please mera yahan se jna better hai ... '' Tear escaped her eye ..

Daya pulled her and she hit his chest ... It looked like they were hugging... shreya closed her eyes to hide her tears .. Daya touched her cheeks and removed her tear.. her shiver was noticed by daya which made him smile ...

'' Pagal ho tm ... ''

'' han hu ... lekin aap mjhe chor dain sir ..''

'' nai choro ga ... agar tm wada karo tm mjhe nai choro gi ... ''

'' huh ? ... ''

Daya put his hand on her waist and by sudden jerk she got even more close to him almost crashing his face...

They could hear each other's heart beat ...

'' tmai kyu nai lgta k mai tmai pasand krta hu ... ''

'' kyunke aap nai krte ... but it is ok ... '' .. '' Agar ap kisi aur ko pasand krte hain to waise b meri shadi maa aur baba siddhart se krwane wale hain so i guess i will move on ... ''

Daya flinched his empty hand ... He hated that Siddhart

'' shut up ! shreya ... I LOVE YOU .. ok .. '' ... .'' aur aj k bhad us sid ka naam b maat lena smjhi tm ... ''

OK OK OK .. HE SAID HE LOVES ME ... DID HE ... YES ... NO ... YES SHREYA YES... :D O.M.G !

'' pinch me ... ''

''what ... ''

'' ap ne abi kya kaha haan? .. ''

'' ye he k i love you ... bus thora sa kamzor dil ka hu is liye maybe darta ta k tmai bol dia to life mai hamesha ki trha kuch ulta nah ho jae aur mai tm se door ho jaoun .. bs is liye ... '' ... '' I'm sorry shreya for making you wait ... ''

'' I don't believe you ... maybe I'm seeing some dream ... Oh no ! ... shreya blinked her eyes.. her heart was fast fast so freaking much fast !

'' shreya ye khwb nai hai yr .. ''

'' i love you ... do you love me too.. ? '' Daya said in rather flirt voice while gazing her which made her blank ...

''...''

Suddenly! shreya felt daya pecking her lips ... O.M.G.! NO ... YES... :D ..

'' ab yakeen aya ? ... ''

'' haan.. nai ... ''

'' shreya akhir itni be-yakeeni kyu... I'm sorry i made you wait but damn! i was shy .. but your words and the situation just made me confess it to you ... '' ... '' I'm sorry shreya ... ok if you need time for this i will go now.. '' Daya released her and moved back to go ...

By that moment shreya understood what was happening...

tears flowed in her eyes making her sparkle in day light..

this was the best day of her life ...

yes .. yes . yes ... he confessed ... he kissed... he is going .. oh no !

'' rukain sir ... I'm sorry for that reaction ... but it was sudden and the situation made me dumb ... uhh.. I LOVE YOU, TOO ! :D

*TIGHT HUG*

'' I LOVE YOU ... ''

'' I LOVE YOU TOO, THREE, FOUR ... ''

'' Daya sir ... thank you ... bs maat puchna kyu but thank you ... ''

'' pagal ho tm ... ''

While all this they didn't notice two pairs of eyes staring them with adoration ...

'' finally .. is duffer ne kr dia .. uff i'm so happy yr.. ''

''haan sir .. finally ... chlain ab ine akela chor dete hain ;) ... ''

'' ha ha chalo ... ''

and abhijeet and sachin moved inside but turned last time to see the love birds smiling in their never ending hug and talking their heart out ...

Finally They Confessed And Are Together And They Will Face What May Come With Each Other ...

* * *

><p><strong>LITTLE LAME I KNOW BUT WOULD WORK I GUESS.. OK LOOKING FORWARD TO REVIEWS.. STILL NOT INTO MY REAL FROM BUT I GUESS THESE SMALL OS WILL HELP ME TO GET INTO MOOD :D ANYHOW! READ.. REVIEW AND ENJOY ... Plus welcome me here :P .. TAKE CARE PEEPS! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO :D **

**O.M.G So Many Reviews :')**

**I JUST WANT TO THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR REVIEWING ON MY OS .. **

**I MEAN I FEEL SO SO GOOD WHILE READING THEM**

**EVERY SINGLE WORD OF APPRECIATION ENCOURAGES ME ! :D **

**I'M LIKE YAY YAY YAY! :P**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU ! THANK YOU! **

**TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY PEOPLE :) **

**- SPECIAL-**

**ALL THE GUESTS - THANK YOU FOR YOUR GOOD WORDS! **

**Kashaf, Parise22, Love abhi , Sakshi , , A.S anjaana, KamiKaze, Aditi , , = Thank you! so much for your precious reviews. They just made my day and motivated me little too much :D!**

**For all those who requested to write more on Abhi-Tarika! So yes, I will for sure write on them as soon as something comes in my mind! *Cheers* :D **

**-Our Situation-**

**ALL THE GUESTS - THANK YOU FOR YOUR GOOD WORDS! **

**Reviews on this OS really made me jump! so many praises and requests on daya-shreya :)**

**Rajvigirl- I plan to write on Rajvi very very soon :) **

**allison - I will have to first watch that epi again than I will try to write on it :)**

**parise22, sanika , ****A.S Anjaana ,hijab malik, ravu 161 , ****YRSTMP****, Ishii , ****Bulbul , Blair.65 , disani, jeba gomes , ****Topaz007 = Thank you ! so much. I mean all your words are so like honey :) **

**OK didn't I said thank you! way too much times :P but anyway! Thank You once again .**

**You people are just amazing!  
>OK! So I plan to come with one more OS lets see which couple it is ! <strong>

**Much Love And Take Care..xoxo!**


End file.
